1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for jointing a rubbery-core-inserted braid. The rubbery-core-inserted braid referred to herein denotes a product wherein the outside of a rubbery core positioned at the center is covered with a braid.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to cause ends (cut faces) of a rubbery-core-inserted braid to adhere to each other, an adhesive is used, in particular, a quick drying cyanoacrylate based adhesive is used from the viewpoint of productivity. The cut faces denote faces substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the rubbery core.
However, a rubbery-core-inserted braid (1) is formed in a state where tension is applied to its rubbery core (8). Accordingly, as illustrated in FIG. 5, when a rubbery-core-inserted braid (1) is cut, a rubbery core (8) shrinks slightly so that each of the cut faces of the rubbery core (8) is dented from an outside braid (80). Additionally, the cut faces of the braid (80) are fluffed to be swelled outside. When the cut end faces of the rubbery-core-inserted braid (1) are not made into flat faces in this way, there is caused a problem that an adhesive does not give a sufficient adhesive force between the cut faces.
The end-jointed region based on a cyanoacrylate based adhesive is easily dissolved with acetone, so that the joint is cancelled. Additionally, the cyanoacrylate based adhesive is low in water resistance; thus, when the end-jointed region is immersed in water, the adhesive strength is deteriorated.
Thus, before the rubbery-core-inserted braid (1) is cut, a position which is to be cut is coated and impregnated with an adhesive or some other solidifying agent, or is cooled, to be partially hardened. Thereafter, the hardened region is cut to give flat cut faces, and then the cut faces are caused to adhere onto each other.
However, in the conventional jointing method, wherein the adhesive is used, the cut faces of the rubbery-core-inserted braid are pressed so as to be pushed against each other. Accordingly, when the amount of fibers in the outside braid is large, the braid is hardened in a state where the fibers swell outside. As a result, the external appearance becomes bad so that a commercial value of the product is declined.
The work for butting the cut end faces of the rubbery-core-inserted braid onto each other is required to be quickly and promptly conducted since the quick drying adhesive is used. Thus, a high skill is required for the worker.